


WinterFest

by atavisticgnome



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavisticgnome/pseuds/atavisticgnome
Summary: Kim Jongin arrives at the carnival as a third wheel where he spots his longtime crush.





	WinterFest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, readers!  
> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoy my story, then please do check out my other works.  
> This story is also available on Wattpad and Asian Fanfics.

Seventeen year old Do Kyungsoo was one of the organizers of the Winter themed Carnival and he was in charge of the Hoopla stall where rings were thrown from behind the yellow line in an attempt to encircle one of the several prizes which included stuffed bears, key chains, and toys.

The festival was in full swing and sixteen-year-old Kim Jongin was present, credits to the coercion of his best friend, Oh Sehun. Jongin was reluctant to go as he wasn't a big fan of third wheeling Sehun and his boyfriend, Xi Luhan.

Most of the people who had visited Kyungsoo's stall were tweens or mothers with their kids. It was noon and taking advantage of the fact that there were no visitors at the moment, Kyungsoo decided to break for lunch, feeling slightly tired. Dealing with whining and crying six-year-olds was indeed tiring. He approached the hot dog stall where he was noticed by one of his long time admirers.

Jongin was relieved to find someone he knew. No, Scratch that. He was delighted to find his longtime crush at the carnival. He had wanted to confess for a long time but despite all his manliness and brawny figure, he couldn't muster up a bit of his courage to approach him. Sehun had noticed who Jongin was staring at and gave him a slight nudge.   
"Isn't that Kyungsoo? That council member guy in your school who you've been admiring for a long time? Why don't you just go and talk to him?"

Jongin sighed. "Sure. As if this is a piece of cake. I tried many times but it's just not happening."

Luhan observed Kyungsoo walk back to his stall and tried to push Jongin towards the stall.   
"It's now or never. Just go and talk to him. He isn't going to sell you to Satan."

Jongin sighed in defeat and have no other go, he walked towards the stall where Kyungsoo was pleasantly surprised to see him.   
"Jongin, Hey! I never expected to see you here." He beamed showing his heart-shaped smile.

"Well, neither did I." Jongin smiled back.

After a minute of silence, Jongin wanted to break the ice and finding nothing to talk, he decided to ask the instructions to play the game. He was actually an expert at it but he just wanted to hear Kyungsoo's voice.

Kyungsoo was astonished. "Haven't you played the game before?"

Jongin shook his head.

"You just have to stand behind this line," He said pointing to the yellow line beneath Jongin's feet "and you have to make sure that the rings encircle the prizes. Are you good to go?"

Jongin had a brilliant thought and grinned, handing out his ticket. "I am born ready."

Kyungsoo collected his ticket, handed him three rings and leaned on the pole near the table which had the prizes.   
Jongin threw one, aiming at Kyungsoo's head and it landed right on top of him.

Kyungsoo was taken aback while Jongin gave a smirk. "I got my prize. How about we go on a date tonight?" He said winking.

Slowly digesting this information, Kyungsoo felt his cheeks go red as a tomato and let out a giggle. "Seven o'clock and my shift will be over. Meet me near the Ferris wheel." He said writing down his number on a piece of paper and handing it over to Jongin.

After Jongin had left, he couldn't stop blushing and letting out giggles. He had never expected one of 'those' jocks in his school to ask him out. He found himself lucky. That jock was hot and he couldn't wait. He was in his daydream until another visitor approached his stall.

Sehun and Luhan who had been watching all of this gave each other a knowing smile and high fived each other. Jongin couldn't contain his excitement that he was finally going out on a date with his crush.


End file.
